Current breast imaging technology presents a variety of challenges for those involved with the practice of mammography. Among those challenges are low reimbursement rates, diminishing availability of fellowship trained radiologists, decreasing numbers of mammography facilities, integration complexity, high cost of human resources and errors, and MQSA compliance. Additionally, despite the growth in full-field digital mammography, the introduction of digital imaging has provided a variety of opportunities to breast imaging technology that have not been fully realized.